Revenge of Time
by mafllp95
Summary: This is a story of Alexander Helios' thoughts during Selene's departure in 'Song of the Nile'.


For so many years I have sought out revenge. Revenge for my parents that were forced to take their live way. Revenge for my brothers that were slaughtered in the streets and not even offered a proper burial so they may transcend into the afterlife. Revenge for her.

For all of the suffering that she had to endure and having that monster rape her and then sell her like chattel to a man that won't even defend her. Well I will defend her, I will always defend her. She is my love, my only love and I would not rest until that monster, Augustus suffers just as much as she and wipe his pathetic existence from the earth. That was until I saw her daughter.

Our eyes look across a sea of oblivious people. She smiles a toothy smile at me as though she know who I am. My heart weeps, she is so beautiful. I see much of Selene in her soft features and a hint of something else. Those enchanting blue eyes glitter in the sunlight and they make me think of hidden lagoon. I know in an instant she is mine, which makes this all the more difficult. I want nothing more than to make both my girls happy, but I life in the shadows is no way to live. They deserve so much more. They deserve the world and I can't give them that as captain of a few ships.

I know what the title 'Queen of Egypt' means to Selene. It's birthright and legacy, we are the last of the house Ptolemy. Technically, she and Isidora are for I have been suspected deceased for five years now. How I wish I could be with them at this moment. But I cannot. I am Alexander Helios, the eclipsed sun that lurks in darkness waiting for his moon to shine over him. At last there is darkness and I can make my way to her private beach.

This will be our last night together for a long while. Selene must rule a kingdom and I must dutifully revert to my role as, Horus the Avenger. These Romans will not take over without meeting resistance and I is my duty to meet them with the most resistance possible.

I creep to the shore and see her illuminated by the fire. Carnal desire for her floods my being but it is quickly damped once I notice the figure clutching tightly at her skirts with a wild halo of curls that match my own. Isidora looks at me inquisitively, trying to analyze me and discover my intensions. Selene has told me that she is brilliant and incredibly mischievous. I crouch down to a squatting position so that I can be almost eye level with her.

"Isidora, do you know who I am?" I asked. She tilted her head from side to side observing my face before she shook her head. I look to Selene, asking permission. Selene nods and blinks furiously at the glistening tears in her eyes.

"I am your father." I say finally allowing the words to be said aloud. Isidora's eyes well with tears and I immediately hate myself for upsetting her. She rushes to me and throws her arms around my neck with reckless abandon. I have no control over the tears that streak down my face. I clutch my daughter close to me as she cries. Selene joins us on the sandy floor of the beach. After a few moments we compose ourselves. Isidora sniffs my skin and her eyes grow wide.

"You smell like the ocean! Are you a sailor?" She asks as she sits on my lap.

"I'm actually the captain of several ships. I've sailed through most of the world." I say and she stares at me in amazement. Selene rest her head on my shoulder as she listens to Isidora and I exchange stories. My daughter tells me of her home and of all the beautiful creatures that she has encountered and the adventures she has with her dear friend Ziri and her pet monkey.

I have to stifle my laugh at the fierce determination that overtakes her tiny features. I made the mistake of laughing at the story of her falling and landing in the monkey's waste. She glared at me and it was very much Selene.

"That is not the funny part, father" She says annoyed. I apologize and look to Selene who rolls her eyes but smiles just the same. We talk and laugh for hours till it was nearly dawn. I was surprised Isidora had managed to stay awake for so long but the signs of fatigue were prominent on her face. Selene touched our daughter's hand motioning for her to look at her.

"We have to keep this a secret, my darling. As far as the world knows, Juba is your father." Selene explained. We had talked about not forcing secrets upon her but the selfish desire to be with her was too strong. She went to protest but Selene shot her down with a look. Isidora looked up at me and then nuzzled into my chest.

"Fine, as long as I can spend time with my real father." She said. I froze, guilt and grief striking me dead center of my heart. She must have sensed this.

"What's wrong?" Isidora asked worried. Selene smoothed Isidora's hair.

"Your father has to go away. We will see him again, we just don't know how soon." Selene explained after she took in a deep breath. Isidora shook her head and held me a tightly s her little arms could.

"No" She shouted. I rubbed her back and made her look at me.

"Know this and you will never feel alone. I love you more than the air I breathe. As long as there is a sun and moon illuminating the sky, your mother and I will always love you. I need to leave to keep you both safe." I explained to her.

"Safe from what?" She sniffed.

"There are dark this in this world. Stay alert and listen to your mother and you will overcome them." I told her and kissed her brow. Isidora nodded and hugged me again. Her breathing soon became even and soft with sleep. I carried her to the room and lay her gently on the bed. I kissed my daughter's brow for what felt like the last time. I took Selene's hand and we walked to the shore were my row boat waited.

"I did as you said. I changed my mind, I won't give the emperor a son. I will return to my husband's side in Mauretania." She said with a sad smile. I ached for her to be only mine and not that pitiful coward's. But we have Isidora to think about and she is safer under Juba's legitimacy.

"So it must be" I say forlorn.

"He may be my husband but you will always be my king." She assured. I didn't let her utter another word. I captured her lips and caressed her face. We laid upon the warm sand and I showed her how much I loved her again and again as if we could force back the dawn and the separation the befell us. But dawn was relentless and we couldn't hide in the shadow of night anymore.

I watch their ship sail by on from the shore. There was a small crowd that had gathered to see off the foreign queen. In the crowd I see a monster hiding behind a cloak of royalty. This monster torment me as a child and I'll admit that those cold grey eyes once frightened me. Now he is but a shell of the man he once was. I smirk and know that Selene must have broken him. Whatever she had done was enough to strip him of his regal arrogance. I have to swallow the urge to let loose into the crowd and slit his throat with the thin blade I hand in my hands. He wouldn't die today, my revenge for him was time. I would haunt him like the phantom he made me out to be and watch him writhe in madness.


End file.
